More Fun Comics Vol 1 101
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * ** Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer1_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler1_1 = Maurice del Bourgo | Writer2_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler2_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle1 = Green Arrow: "Formula for Doom" | Synopsis1 = Crooks pose as police officers and steal a formula for synthetic silk from the lab of Cyrus Gage. Green Arrow and Speedy track down the crooks and their employer Harcourt Quigg. The archers are captured and thrown in the ocean. They get back to shore and track down the crooks again. Finally they retrieve the stolen formula and return it to Gage. | StoryTitle2 = Aquaman: "Orphans of the Sea" | Synopsis2 = When an aquarium closes, many of the fish are released into the wild. Old Pete the aquarium guard continues to feed the fish from his beach house. When real estate swindlers try to sell property near the beach, the fish interfere. The swindlers try to kill the fish, but Aquaman stops them. They then try going after Pete. Aquaman stops them again and turns them over to the police. Aquaman then summons other fish to teach the aquarium fish to fend for themselves. | StoryTitle5 = The Spectre: "The Unsafe Safe" | Synopsis5 = Thieves mix fake gems with those of a jewelry store. Percival Popp offers to sort the gems to determine which belong to each party. The crooks tail Percy back to his lab and steal the real gems, then lock Percy in his newly bought safe. Spectre frees Percy and tracks down the crooks. Together they retrieve the real gems and return them to the rightful store owner. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Don Cameron | Penciler4_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker4_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Quick: "An Investment in Happiness" | Synopsis4 = Business tycoon Darius Droobe believes he is dying. Feeling guilty over his past business swindles, he enlists Johnny Quick to distribute his wealth to the people he has cheated. Droobe’s heir, Ambrose, tries to stop Johnny and when he learns that Droobe is not truly dying, tries to murder him. Johnny prevents the murder and although he is not dying, Droobe decides to give up his greedy behavior for good. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ambrose and his partners Other Characters: * Darius Droobe (a miser) * Droobe's doctor * Mrs. Wick, Droobe's housekeeper * Mrs. Alder * Joe and Emily Argus and their children * George and Martha Jaunders * John Saxe Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Earth-One: ** The Earth-One universe first appears in the Superboy story in this issue. Earth-One is first named in The Flash #123 (1961), but this issue is retroactively cited as its first appearance because Superboy has no Earth-Two counterpart. ** One usually reliable online source consistently lists Congo Bill's appearances, beginning with his debut in More Fun Comics #56 (June 1940), as being set on Earth-One. No explanation for this designation is given on any of the Congo Bill pages at that site. * The Spectre: ** This issue's story is The Spectre's final golden age solo appearance. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #101 index entry * Read "The Origin of Superboy" online }}